Talk:Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)
Fighters please people, do not changed the fighters section, these are actually the confirmed fighters. i already gave the sources, so no worries. --Briandiaz 22:31, 8 June 2009 (UTC)Briandiaz :Is Kano in it? they gotta have Kano! ::And plain 'ol Human Smoke, not nano-bot smoke or robot smoke, but ninja smoke! ::Some one should portect this page from unregistered users. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 18:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I made an edit adding other characters,don't kill me. --'BernardWolf' (talk) 20:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Attack of the Dogs This name is actually a joke caused by the acronym MK9, which sounds like "em canine". Canine refers to dogs. Possibly It could also mean that there might be an Anubis type character as a boss character Kaihedgie 05:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC) thanks for sharing your opinion. please be here more often Locked until further notice This really needs to be locked. People are comin' with unverified, non-cited claims about fighters and console releases. So until some actual official information comes in, the page should be locked to block out speculation as it needs to be kept here in the talk page Kaihedgie 15:24, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Any admins around? SmokeSound off! 04:36, 19 August 2009 (UTC) New trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpXFhQriluQ&feature I love you guys too MowatMan 16:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Moving Page Now that we know the game's real title, do you think we should move/rename the page? CrashBash 00:08, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I do believe the official title is "Mortal Kombat". 21:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Check this out In this interview, we get to see a bit of the new combat system. Also, its always sweet so see Scorpion and Sub-Zero duking it out. INTERNAL FROZEN LIVER CRUSHING FTW! 07:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) http://e3.gamespot.com/video/6266626/ Petition to Lock this Page I think it would be for the best if this page were locked from unauthorized editor until the information that one wishes to add is discussed in the Talk Page first. There are way too many people updating the "confirmed characters" list pre-emptively, and adding in immature statements. Is there an admin here that can do this?CavalierTunes 17:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *I think it's quite unecessary, unregistered users have been less present lately. --'BernardWolf' (talk) 17:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Li Mei? Could we get some type of confirmation that that's Li Mei chained up in the trailer? Because it looks a lot more like Kitana to me. ~ LoveWaffle *In the first trailer we could see a girl looking quite like Li Mei in the background by Shao Khan's throne, although she didn't dress like Mei,so it's unknown. In this picture we can cleary see Kitana chained. --'BernardWolf' (talk) 16:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) prehaps just a unnamed female used as a placeholder-user:lindsaysbiggestfan Charaters who are good but need more publicty I hope Sareena is a character in this game she was very amazing in arameggedon and after being cut from all those games, she deserves to build up publicity. *Agree, I like Kira too, she's pretty hot and she looks like she's in that killing world,she would be credit to team. Havik is pretty brutal too. --'BernardWolf' (talk) 16:43, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *I think the background charcters are going to be downladable content. I hope so i can be tanya and they should have her neck breaker fatality CAN I TAKE YOUR ORDER Cyrax and Kano? This is relevant to my interests. --Nave Ninja 01:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC) *Wha? Oo --'BernardWolf' (talk) 02:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Playstation Magazine The most recent edit today, made by an IP, suggested that "Playstation Magazine" had information about characters in the game. Of course, I'm suspicious, and thus removed it. I would like to confirm it though....does anyone actually know if this info really was in Playstation Magazine? CrashBash 16:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Leave page alone? Can we just leave the page alone or at least lock this page until any actual information is released? I'm just suggesting this as it is getting very annoying that this page seems to be having false or unconfirmed information by certain users. Fulgore2005 16:21, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Kitana's Confirmed Kitana's been officially confirmed. Click here. The page is locked, so I can't edit it myself. But now that it's officially confirmed, I'm hoping Smoke. or another moderator will add her. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 14:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, Cyrax and Kitana were both shown and I have some GREAT Hi-Rez photos to add to the gallery. --Nave Ninja 14:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : : :: If images are needed, IGN or GameReactor --Brotherhood619 16:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I added those images to my user page a little while ago, here: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nave_Ninja All without watermarks and in great Hi-Def. ::::Touche, Nice finds.Brotherhood619 16:22, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Someone with the ability to edit this page should fix the character list. Kitana is stuck at the bottom when the rest of the list is in aplhabetical order, and there are still notes suggesting that she has not yet been confirmed. Sith Alchemy 101 21:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC)